Hits and Kisses
by Scarletlove
Summary: After and argument between Jet and Faye Spike goes to give Faye her dinner but ends up giving her something else. SxF


Overall this is just a quickie one-shot Spike x Faye doc for all of those SxF fans. D It starts out kinda' "argumentative" but it gets sweeter in the end. And... yea... I realize that Jet and Spike are slightly out of character. But... uh... enjoy?

And I obviously don't own Cowboy Bebop... otherwise I would've changed the show a wee bit. )

---

Jet roared at her in fury, "You fucking blew up the whole plan Faye! We could've gotten the guy if you hadn't started to flirt with another man!"

"I wasn't the one flirting! I was trying to keep his hands off of me!" She crossed her arms in defense, "I had our bounty head in my sights the whole time! I was going to tell Spike that but he wasn't anywhere around!"

"And he still isn't anywhere around! If he got in trouble because of your mishap then I'm blaming you all the way Faye!" Jet yelled equally as loud as she did. Ein and Ed slunk off towards another end of the ship and hid for the time being.

"He wasn't even around the bounty head! You should be blaming him for the fact that your complex plan didn't work out!" she huffed in his direction wishing that Spike would show up to clarify with her story.

"If you have a decent amount of intelligence then the plan isn't complex at all! So obviously you're the one who is too stupid to understand it!"

"You weren't even fully involved in it! You sat in the ship and monitored peoples positions while Edward hacked into the bars' cameras!" If she clenched her fists any more she was sure her hands would break, "You tell me that I'm the one who doesn't too anything around here, yet I'm out there risking my neck with Spike and you're in here doing nothing but watching us!" Without warning Jet withdrew his human arm and smacked Faye across the face. She fell to the ground and held her left cheek in her hand.

"Jet!" Spike had apparently stepped into the ships common room just in time to see Jet hit Faye. Jet looked at Faye and then down at his own hand. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He extended his hand down to Faye to help her up, however, she didn't take his hand and instead got up on her own. She huffed and pushed through Spike to walk down the hallway.

"What the hell was that all about?" Spike asked incredulously. Jet sighed and slumped down into the yellow seat as Spike sat down on the couch, "I don't know. I didn't mean to hit her."

"Sure looked like you meant too," Spike mumbled as he leaned back against the couch, "Just so you know. Faye wasn't the reason why we lost that bounty head. A drunken dude was, in a sence, molesting her, but she couldn't fend him off with out truly getting the bounty heads attention, which probably would've made him run. She told me all that afterwards."

"And where were you during all of this?"

"The bounty had some minions; I was fending off those guys outside," Spike shrugged, "But seriously, why were you so mad at Faye? Normally you just scold us and leave it be." Jet sighed as he took in all of this information, "I'm just upset about the fact that we haven't been able to catch any bounties for about two weeks."

"Well I hope this cheers you up," Spike pulled out a huge wad of bills from his jacket. I caught a bounty head who was stealing gas at the pump while I was filling up to come back to the Bebop. That's why it took me a while to come back."

"How much is it?" Jet asked solemnly as he picked up the bills.

"Only 900,000. He was a small fry," Spike shrugged. I got groceries on the way too, so I'm going to go and empty those out of the Swordfish now.

"I guess I should go apologize to Faye now."

"Uh, Jet? I would give her an hour or two to calm down. Otherwise you'll be the one with the next black eye." Spike smiled at him.

"Yea, you're right. So what am I making for dinner tonight? Bell peppers and beef?" Jet chuckled a bit.

"You got it!" Spike chirped up as he walked down the hallway to get the groceries.

---

Spike knocked gingerly on Faye's door to her room, "Faye? I got a plate of dinner for you." No reply. "Faye?" Spike turned her doorknob to see her sleeping in the dark room. He stepped into her room and set the hot plate down on her dresser before walking over to her bedside. She was asleep on her stomach with her head turned towards him. Her hand lay over her bed and just barely grazed her floor. A soggy ice pack lay next to it. On closer inspection Spike could see her bruised cheek along with a spot where the skin had broken under Jets powerful hit. Spike 'tsked' slightly and wondered what Faye said to make him hit her so hard. However, she started to stir and slowly she opened her eyes to see Spike squatting down next to her bed. Startled at first she shot up and pulled her blanket up to her collarbone next to her yellow shirt, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just brought you dinner," he motioned towards the dresser.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she let her hands fall into her lap along with the blanket. An unusually uncomfortable silence fell between the two. She glanced up into his eyes to see them kindly looking back at her, and… was that some sort of compassion she saw in them? No. Spike didn't show compassion to his teammates; especially not to her. He didn't get up to move though and instead he bent over to pick up her ice pack, "Are you going to be okay?."

A little surprised by his question Faye reached up and touched her face gingerly, "Eh, it's nothing that won't go away within a week or two," she said flinching as she pressed the bruise a bit too hard. Spike sat next to her on her bed and she scooted slightly away from him instinctively.

"I meant about," he paused as looked down at her ice pack, "with Jet, are you going to be okay." Faye kept silent. "He's sorry about what he did. I talked with him about it afterwards," Spike said softly. He didn't know why but he was feeling kind of… scared for her. He sort of forgot that she was still a girl with skin and bones under all of her tough-girl attitude.

Faye shrugged. She felt so vulnerable right now, and so fearful. She still loved Jet like a father figure, but she always knew that she didn't fit just right in the Bebop crew. She was about to tell Spike when he gently spoke up, "I may seem hot headed and argumentative all the time, but you know, you can tell me things."

It was as if he read her mind just then. He took her hand and placed the still cold ice pack into it, " Call me old fashioned, but I don't like to see men hit women. Well, unless they're a bounty."

Faye felt tears spring to her eyes and she turned her head away from him. No. She wouldn't cry in front of him. "I know you feel like you don't always belong here, in the Bebop. You feel like you're getting in the way, don't you?"

"How did you-" she stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. She felt a tear trickle down her face stinging the open abrasion on her cheek.

"And Jet just made you feel even more insignificant just now by accusing you of screwing things up when you really didn't." Faye still stared at him as another tear fell down her face. "How did you know… that?" she asked as her voice cracked slightly. She noticed how close Spike had gotten to her and she shivered a bit even though she could feel his body's heat. "No," she groaned as she wiped away her tears, "You can't know. No one is supposed to know."

"Know what? Or should I say: know who? No one is supposed to know you: who you really are. What you hide in these tears," Spike leaned closer and gently caught one of her falling tears on his pointer finger, "But you can't hide from yourself can you? I've heard you crying at night on occasion. But the morning afterwards you always act like your regular tough-girl self. Your past: the one you can't remember; it haunts you along with-"

"Stop it!" Faye yelled at Spike. She rushed into him and began to pound her fists on his chest. It wasn't enough to hurt him, though. "Stop," she repeated as she calmed down. Spike wrapped both of his arms around her petite frame and held her. She panted for a moment before she sobbed quietly, "Stop it. Don't tell me that," she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his blue jacket. Why? Spike asked himself as he held her shaking form. Why did he feel so sorry for her? He originally thought of her as just a slut who wore virtually no clothing because she wanted to get in bed with a different man each night. But, when he heard her crying that night after they watched her videotape; he realized that she was a human. He hugged her tighter and set his head on top of hers, "It's okay Faye."

They were cruel to each other when they argued. Yet, both of them argued to get their anger and frustrations out. They were so similar it was scary. They both wore shells of course. But… would he ever reveal his true self to her? Spike thought to himself before realizing that he was showing her his true self right now; by letting Faye find comfort in him.

"How," she muttered into his chest after her crying stopped, "How is it that you always make me feel so weak?"

"I don't know, Faye," Spike paused. He would be saying a lot if he continued. But right then, he didn't care if Faye knew more about him. Things that no body else needs to know, "Why do I feel the need to be with you when you cry? When I would never be there for another women the way I am for you? Even though we fight and how we fought right before I left to go kill Vicious, I still came back. I probably wouldn't have come back if you weren't still here." Spike felt her muscles tense and then she withdrew from him. He hoped he hadn't said too much to scare her away so he grasped onto her hands, "What?"

"What about Julia?" Now it was Spikes turn to tense up. Julia was dead, Vicious was dead, and his past with the Syndicate was dead. So why was it still so hard to let go? No. He would let go; for Faye he would. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. " I hope," he whispered as he withdrew about an inch from her mouth and kept his eyes low, "that was a good enough answer for you." Faye tilted her head slightly and kissed his lips again before she threw her arms around him and hugged him towards her in silent agreement and want.

"I'll talk with Jet in the morning," Faye mumbled into his neck. Spike hoisted her onto his lap and took the ice pack from off of her bed. He pulled her from his neck and placed the ice pack onto her cheek and whispered, "Just make sure you feel up to it."

"I know," Faye closed her eyes and placed her hand over his as she began to fade again, "If I can get along with you I can get along with Jet." Spike smiled a bit and nudged Faye softly, "Very funny."

"I try," she mumbled as she continued to fall asleep on Spikes lap.

---

End. So was it Good? Bad? Let me know!


End file.
